Shattered Destiny
by Azraffara
Summary: Kagome was born with the burden of being a miko, and has to face the sacrifices that come with it. Can she alter her destiny? IK AU


Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the characters, just this plot. I hope you enjoy it. Please review. Thanks.

Chapter 1

Kagome had a normal childhood with one exception. She was born a miko. Sure there were down sides, her life force was tied to the jewel that hung around her neck, and on occasion her powers were drained in order to support the ruling miko. She was one of the pillars that kept her people safe from the youkai monsters. It was her born duty and destiny, she could not abandon it even if she had tried. Most of the time she didnt even notice it. Once there was an 'event' which caused the ruling miko to take significant engery from the lesser mikos. During that time she had been horrably drained and could not leave her bed for 3 days. Other than that her life was good, she had a normal family who loved and cared about her, and although they were not rich, they lived comfortably.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome slowly opened up her and silently cursed, '_Great, woke up late again, what a way to start the week. My teacher is going to be furious_.' She grudgingly kick her bed sheets away from her body and made her way over to the bathroom. When she had finish washing up, she headed downstairs and confronted her mother. "Hun, i know school is no fun but you have to go and its important that you a on time, what will your teachers think if you are continuously late? I just want to make sure my smart daughter makes something of herself."

Giving her mother a quick smile, she replied "I know mom i promise ill try better. I have to get going or i am going to be even later." Her mother smiled back as she headed for the door.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Her morning walk to school was uneventful. As she opened the door to her classroom, her classmates were busying talking amongst themselves, and the teacher was busy with trying to work the tv. No one seemed to take any note that she was late. '_Humm thats odd, Ms Ito doesnt even care that everyone is talking or that i am late_.'

Kagome quickly found her seat next to her friend before the instructor noticed that she was late, saving herself from a lucture due to her lack of punctuality. As she sat down, her friend turned to her and spoke "Your late, thank goodness Ms Ito is busy trying to get the news on the tv or you would be toast. Did you hear what has happend? The head miko has announced that she will name the next ruler and pass her duties on to the next 'chosen one' in a month. After fifty years of her role she is going to pass her life force to another person. Who do you think it will be? I couldn't imagine giving up my life to another, i would rather take the drain of ruling, at least she lives in a plush house with lots of survents. It can't be that bad we don't even get attacked anymore its been over one hundred years since the youkai amassed a huge attack and a 5 years since a small group has tried to cross the boarders."

Kagome smiled at her friend "Well you sure have alot to say this morning."

A look of shock came over her friends face, "Kagome, arn't you even interested? What if you were named as the new ruling miko? Oh my gosh, that would be so neat, you would have it made, you wouldn't have to worry about anything ever again, your family would even get special treatment."

Kagome stopped her friend before she got too carried away "There are over a thousand mikos that could be chosen as 'the one' what makes you think that i would be the one, i havent even finished my miko training, i wouldnt even be able to protect myself from a youkai let alone a whole horde of them."

"It would be alright, you could always call on the pillars to help you."

Kagome stared at her friend "No way, remember how weak i was when that happened? It took me days to recover. Some of the elder miko were completely obliterated by the drain. They gave all of there life force, and were burnt out from it. There has to be another than to take people's lives. I wouldn't want to be responsible for killing hundreds even if it saved millions. Thats so horrable, no one should be sacrificed against their will or should have the power to take someone elses life without there consent."

"Geese Kagome, thats unlikly to happen again and anyways like you said, there are thousands of mikos it could be instead of you."

Kagome grasped her jewel that hung around her neck. _'It may give me power but is it worth it? I never asked for this burden. I could one day face the fate that other mikos had in the past. I didn't ask to have my life held in tack my a jewel. A jewel that could be drained at someone elses wish or be shatered by a careless action and my life would be over. Why was i born with such a heavy weight on my shoulders?'_

Before Kagome could reply, she was called over the school intercom to come to the office.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

'_Great now in trouble with the office for my tardiness.'_

As soon as Kagome entered the office she knew something was different. There was a man dressed in the black business suit and dark glasses standing in the corner. The receptionist looked up at her as she entered to room and then turned to the man in the suit. "This is the girl that you are looking for."


End file.
